1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional printer is capable of printing a plurality of pages of the same image. In printing one or more pages, the printer operates to first print a predetermined fraction of the total number of pages so that a user can check the print results before the total number of pages are printed. One such printer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-334707. A user operates an operation panel of a personal computer (PC) to select either an editing mode or a normal printing mode. For test printing, the user selects the editing mode, and inputs a command for test printing, which in turn is transmitted from the personal computer to the printer.
However, with the aforementioned conventional printer, if the user inadvertently selects the normal printing mode rather than the editing mode, the print results may be poor. This wastes a large amount of consumable items such as paper and developer, especially when a print job includes a plurality of copies each of which has a plurality of pages.